


Arachnophobia

by BuddingFlowers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost sex scene, Cute, Domestic, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Relationship Strengthening, Responsible Wade, Sassy Peter, Spideypool - Freeform, pre-existing relationship, rough patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddingFlowers/pseuds/BuddingFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's been so busy with work and fighting crime, that he's been neglecting his boyfriend, Wade. Wade decides that he's had enough of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

# Arachnophobia

* * *

Peter had just finished patrolling the city; it had been a stream of overly eventful and seemingly never-ending crimes all night. Peter was scraped up, sweaty, and tired.

He was heading back to his place to get a desperately-needed good nights rest. He felt a little bad that he wasn’t able to attend his date that he planned with Wade today, but the city needed him.

He got in his apartment through the window, hoping that Wade was already asleep.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Wade sitting by the table. He was looking through the window in a day-dream. Peter mentally prepared himself for Wade’s disappointed remarks, but when he placed his hand on Wade’s shoulder to snap him out of it, Wade nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Don’t do that to me, Baby-boy!” He screamed, placing a hand over his heart dramatically.

“Sorry, Wade.” Peter said apologetically. He sat down in the seat next to Wade. “I wasn’t able to make it to the date…” He began, “And I left my phone here so I couldn’t call for a rain check.” he explained.

Wade just nodded stiffly, staying still.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

“Do you think we’ll be able to last through this?” Wade asked, breaking the silence.

Peter looked at Wade nervously. “What do you mean?” he asked uneasily, “That was awfully cryptic.” he said.

Wade bit his scarred lip. “Our relationship. I mean our relationship.” he clarified. Peter looked at him intensely.

They really hadn’t been talking, drinking, or making-love as much as they used to. Not at all.

“I don’t know..” Peter breathed out, shifting positions.

Wade bit his scarred lip. “What’s gonna happen after this?” he asked. Peter looked at him intensely.

“This is one hell of a rough patch.” he said lowly. Peter froze. “One fucking hell of a rough patch.” he added.

“I agree with you.” Peter said sadly. Wade just grimaced.

“This is relationship hell,” Peter began, “But I do not intend on giving up on you or us anytime soon. Ever since I started dating you, I’ve felt happy. Truly happy. I never thought I’d feel this way ever again after… Gwen.” Peter said, a fiery glint of determination in his eyes.

Wade seemed taken back, but he snapped out of it and nodded. “Neither do I. I’m in love with you, Petey. Never thought I would ever find anyone in life who saw past my scars and ugly mug.” He let out a humourless laugh, “You see me for who I am inside. That’s one of the biggest factors on why I’m so into you.”

Peter ignored the butterflies and thought about how on earth they could get out of this trench. “But we’re so busy, now…” He said slowly.

Wade stared blankly at Peter for a couple seconds before opening his mouth to speak, “We never have time anymore,” he sighed, balancing his chin on both of his palms, “We never talk.” he finished.

Peter smiled sadly, “We can talk right now.” He said softly, leaning back in his seat. Wade let out a humoured laugh, he eyed Peter for a second or two before he adopted an interested look.

“About what, Pete?” He asked.

“Hmm,” Peter hummed thoughtfully, staring up at the ceiling. “What are you afraid of?”

Wade laughed, “You know what… I don’t know. Lemme think about it for a second. You tell me your fears while I think.” He smiled.

“Hmm… I am straight up petrified when I go to the beach. The Ocean is a big no-no.” Peter said, Wade let out an unexpected laugh. “Most spiders can’t swim in water, anyway.” he joked lamely. Peter punched him in the arm.

“Fire scares the crap out of me. I’m like a crazed neanderthal when it comes to flames.” He explained, Peter laughed hard when he pictured the image. “Your turn again,” Wade told Peter.

“What? I have to be afraid of two things? I’m not that much of a wimp.” Peter laughed, but he continued.

“Not a big fan of guns. I mean, I see then almost every day due to my occupation, and I’m cool with battling someone he has one. But I don’t think I could ever willingly pick up a gun without getting a little unnerved.” He explained. Wade raised his brows at this fear, but nodded acceptingly.

“Recliners….” Wade whispered seriously.

Peter’s head snapped back to Wade’s direction. “What?!” he asked incredulously

Wade laughed again before trying to conjure his best serious face and tone again. “Long ago… I was just a wee boy,” He began.

“A Scottish one?” Peter interjected, his index finger pointed upwards as he asked the question.

“I was culturally diverse as a boy,” he vaguely explained. “Anyway, as I was saying,” He glared at Peter playfully, “I decided it was a great idea to stick my feet under a recliner as I played with a rubix cube.” He said, Peter winced, seeing where this story was gonna lead.

“And my dad, being the jerk-face cocksucker he was, decided to lean back on said recliner.” He said, shrinking back at the memory. “All I remembered was quick pain and the my father gasping loudly. _He chopped my toe off_!” Wade pouted. Peter just got closer to listen to the story. Wade was trying not to laugh. So I’ve always had a high pain-tolerance, so I was just cringing and waiting for my dad to actually do something, but he just kept staring like I was an alien.” Wade explained.

“So I had to pick up my own toe and head down to the hospital by myself in order to get it reattached.” He grinned. “Never forgave my old man for chopping that damned pinkie toe off.” He chuckled.

Peter lost it at that and he began laughing profusely. Almost falling out of his chair. Wade thought it was adorable.

Peters cackles died down to giggles, which shrunk down to chuckles, which turned into staring into Wade’s eyes intently. Wade was doing the same to Peter.

Peter was looking and Wade differently than he had five minutes ago. He was staring at Wade's handsome features. His strong jawline, blue eyes, godly collarbones, his abs through his thin shirt.

Peter didn’t even notice Wade staring back. Wade looked like he was gonna start drooling soon. He started grinding his jaw as he tried to distract himself from staring at Peter in his spandex suit. He was failing hopelessly.

“I forgot that I have one last fear.” Wade said matter-of-factly.

“Oh?” Peter purred, making Wade go a little bit crazy, “What’s that?” He asked.

 **  
**“I’m afraid of spiders. I have a bad case of arachnophobia, doc. You’re gonna have to take off that suit…” Wade whispered the last part huskily, getting up from his seat and pinning Peter against the counter slowly. Peter just smiled and reached for his zipper.


End file.
